


The Gray Wolf

by Pharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A cute wolf, Cute, F/F, Fareeha's wolf, Fluff, It's very smart, McCree is a vet, Pharmercy, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Fanart by the amazingmadame-kiksters:D





	1. Chapter 1

The house door shut before the key was inserted into the lock and twisted. The bed shifted under the weight of a certain beautiful, blonde doctor. Some sirens could be heard wailing in the distance and wolves were howling close by. The house was dusted with snow, but the heating inside kept it warm.

Angela sighed and stretched her arms and legs on the bed. Her bones could be heard cracking. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the comfort of her bed.

"No place like home."

She got up and strolled into the bathroom. After a quick shower, she was in her pajamas and in bed. The news on the TV spoke of a woman named Fareeha Amari who apparently lived close to her town and was missing.

"I hope she is alright." Angela yawned into her hand. She was tired.

The TV was turned off with a press of a button and her room darkened. Sleep came easily, taking comfort in the fact that she was in the safety of her home as the snow fell heavily outside.

 

After a healthy breakfast, Angela was dressed in thick clothing, multiple layers of them. The sun was shining brightly outside and it was a perfect morning for a quick jog through the woods. The temperature was right, it was Sunday and a jog would be a great way to start of the day, Angela thought.

Boy, was she wrong.

As she closed the door behind her and locked it, she inhaled deeply. The air was so fresh and so much cleaner here, in the outskirts of the city near the woods than in the city itself where she worked.

A minute-long stretch was done before she was off into the woods. The typical route was just through a little path in the woods which went all the way to the other side where another town was located. It wasn’t too long really, only a couple of kilometers there and back. But this time her typical route was cut short.

As she was running through the entrance and progressed a couple of meters into the forest, the toe of her boot hit a hidden rock covered in snow. Even through her thick boots she could tell she’d hit it very hard.

A very loud shout escaped her lips as she hopped on a single leg to a nearby tree. Wincing when she successfully sat on the snow-covered grass, she leaned on the tree. She pulled her leg closer, wanting to take off her boot and see what the damage was like. It was probably bleeding, but then she remembered she was out in the cold and her foot would be frozen.

Her plan was to rest for a minute before she hopped her way back to the house, she could see it from where she was sitting. A wiggle of the injured toes made her cry out in pain again.

She realized her mistake when she heard some twigs and branches crushed somewhere in front of her. It’s probably a rabbit or something, Angela hoped.

She was proven wrong when she saw what came around the snow-covered bush. Her face froze in an expression of fear.

Slowly, a black wolf began creeping towards her, its head tilted and its predatory eyes stared directly into Angela's scared, blue ones.

Oh God. Oh no! It's coming closer. Angela thought about making a run towards her house, but when she turned her head, she saw another black wolf coming from her side, slowly making its way to the other wolf.

I'm gonna die. 

The two wolves creeped closer and closer until they were only a few meters away.

Angela heard a quiet growl to her other side. Great. Another one.

Yes, it was another wolf, but not like the two in front of her. This one was gray, its fur covered with a thin layer of snow. It made its way in front of Angela, but instead of turning to her, it turned its way to the two other wolves who stopped as soon as they saw it.

They eyed each other intensively, the gray one seemed to be protecting Angela. It growled at the two black ones in front of it. They didn't budge.

After a few seconds, the gray wolf let out the scariest and loudest growl Angela had ever heard in her entire life, large canines flashing at the black wolves. It moved forward a little and the black ones moved back. It kept doing that until it let another ear-splitting growl and the other wolves fled.

Angela didn't know what to think. A single wolf chased away two other wolves. How? She had no idea.

The gray wolf turned towards Angela. It wasn't growling anymore and its teeth weren't showing. Maybe it wanted Angela all for itself.

Angela held up her hand to ward away any impending attacks. She was sobbing from fear and the pain in her foot. The gray wolf came closer until its nose touched Angela's hand.

Angela squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the worst.

But instead, the wolf licked her hand all over and nuzzled its head around it. Angela very slowly opened her tear-filled eyes to see the wolf nuzzling its head on her hand, eyes closed.

"You're not going to eat me, big scary wolf?" Her voice was soft and very quiet, like that of a little child.

The wolf just opened its eyes and stopped, keeping its head still, barely touching Angela's hand.

With some unexplainable courage, she turned her hand to pet the wolf on its head very carefully. Its fur was extremely soft and thick. She decided it was a very pleasant feeling on her hand. Angela exhaled and hummed in surprise. Apparently, she’d just tamed a wolf.

Or had the wolf tamed her?

Nevertheless, she wanted to get out of here! Regaining some strength, she tried to get up slowly. With both her hands holding tightly to the tree, she managed to get up on her feet. Or rather, foot. The injured one was loosely suspended a few centimeters above the ground. She looked at the wolf again, which now looked significantly smaller than before.

"Umm... Thank you for not eating me. And saving me." Angela said softly for no reason. It's not like the wolf will understand her. But she felt like she needed to say it out loud.

The wolf just stood there, looking at her eyes. Not feeling scared, Angela hopped away from the tree back onto the path. She could see her house again, it wasn't very far. There was a long clearing separating her whole street from the forest. No doubt, she could make it back within a minute.

She smiled at the wolf, which made its way to her again.

Angela, on one foot, hopped her way back to her house. The wolf followed, always staying by her side.

She made it to her porch and sat on the bench next to the door. She needed a rest. Hopping for that long was apparently very exhausting. The gray wolf sat on the porch right in front of her.

"What?" Angela looked at it. "I said thank you."

The wolf tilted its head. It stood up to tap her injured leg with its nose and sat back down.

Angela had no idea what it wanted. After some time, she got up and hopped to the door. She fumbled with the key for a moment before unlocking and opening the door. She hopped inside and leaned on her hands as they gripped the wall. The wolf wanted inside.

"No." Angela said firmly, setting her leg back onto the ground, wincing quietly. The wolf looked so sad. It got up and lowered itself, its ears folded back as it tried to enter Angela's house again.

"I said no. I'm sorry, but I can't let you inside the house!"

She could hear the wolf whining. It turned around and backed away just a tiny bit and laid down in front of the door.

Angela paused for a second. "Suit yourself." She turned around and closed the door.

She felt bad for leaving it outside, but she couldn't just let a wild animal into her house like that. Sure, it seemed tame, but still...

 

When she was seated and out of her thick clothes, warm inside the house, Angela carefully took her sock off her injured foot. Just like she’d feared, the big toe was covered in blood. Thankfully, the bleeding was stopped by now.

After gathering supplies from her first aid kit, she poured some alcohol on a gauze and gently cleaned the blood off of it. Her nail seemed to have taken the brunt of the damage. She cut it off, gasping and shouting all the while.

Then she gently wrapped it in the gauze and wiggled it around a little, to test how bad it would hurt.

Surprisingly, the movement hadn't hurt too badly. She could easily move it around, even bumping it with her other toe lightly. She slowly put it down and rose. She took a few steps forward and was careful not to lean on that leg. She was satisfied she could manage a relatively normal walk.

It's a good thing she didn’t have work today. She would probably need to take tomorrow off too. So, she called the hospital and explained everything to them. They fully understood and gave her some more days off, since they knew how hard she worked. Angela told them a thousand thank you's and eventually hung up.

 

She was lazy all day, mostly resting on the couch, watching the TV or reading something. She ate her lunch and dinner like usual. Every so often, she would glance at the window to see the wolf still laying on the floor, a meter in front of the door, staring at it. Sometimes, she would hear it whine.

 

The night approached like always. Angela decided not to shower today. She didn't want to get her toe all wet. She removed the gauze and climbed into the bed. Sleep probably wouldn't come easy tonight, she wasn't tired and after everything that had happened today...

While in bed, shifting around every now and then, changing positions, never getting comfortable in any spot, she could still hear the wolf on the porch whining and howling. She thought it would be cold, but it's a wolf, it should be used to it, right?

At some point in the night she couldn’t take it anymore and went back downstairs, turning on the lights including the one for the porch. The wolf happily sat up, wagging its tail when the door opened and saw Angela in her pajamas, arms crossed.

"If I let you inside, will you stop whining?" She said with a definitive tone.

The wolf wagged its tail faster and made some half-barking/half-howling noise.

It seemed to understand everything she was saying. Angela smiled. "Okay, you can come in." She giggled and made her way inside so the overly happy wolf could enter. She closed the door and locked it.

Locked inside a house with a wolf. Uuu. Scary.

Angela turned off the light for the porch with a press of the switch and made her way to the living room where the wolf was happily standing, waiting.

"Sit." Angela ordered out of pure curiosity.

The wolf actually sat down. Angela's face exploded in a deep red color. "You’re very tame. Did you lose your owner?"

It shook its head no. Angela chuckled. A wolf that understood human language. Yeah, right.

"Lay down." Angela demanded to see what it would do. The wolf instantly obeyed and laid down. Angela grinned.

"Roll over." She made a gesture with her index finger, circling it. Again, the wolf listened and rolled over and recovered.

"Good boy!" Angela exclaimed. Then stood calm when she got no reaction from the wolf. "Or girl? Roll over again." The wolf rolled over and Angela was looking at its belly to see if she could recognize its gender.

"Good girl!" Angela praised excitedly and the she-wolf rose and nuzzled against Angela's legs. Angela laughed.

She crouched down to pet the wolf with both hands. One hand petting her head, the other her back. Angela looked at its eyes for a moment. They looked almost... human.

Angela shook the thought away when she realized how bad the wolf smelled.

"You look so handsome, wolfie, but you smell so bad." She got up. She tapped her thigh with her hand, signaling the wolf to follow her. "Let's get you cleaned up."

While inside the bath, the wolf stood peacefully, letting Angela wash her with shampoo, cleaning her head, paws, back, belly, tail… everything. She washed the wolf again one last time for good measure, then rinsed all the shampoo out, before drying it with a towel thoroughly.

When it was squeaky clean, they came down the stairs again and into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I have some raw meat in the fridge, isn't that what you guys eat?" Angela opened the fridge and unwrapped the big piece of meat and held it in front of the wolf, letting her inspect it. She sniffed it a few times and licked it, before putting it in her mouth and gently tugging it away from Angela's hand.

Angela closed the fridge door and filled a big bowl with water before setting it down on the floor. The wolf ate her meal quickly and drank half of the water soon after that.

"My, you must have been thirsty." Angela commented as she watched the wolf drink.

"You did your business outside, right...?" Angela tapped her chin as she watched the wolf scramble some noises, apparently saying yes.

Later, Angela turned the TV back on and sat on the couch. The she-wolf tapped the spot next to her with her large paw a couple of times, as if asking permission to sit there.

Angela thought about it for a moment. The wolf, she seemed to be very calm and careful. Very tame. Obedient. Not shedding. Clean.

"Okay." Angela tapped the spot next to her and the wolf happily jumped onto it, maybe she was a bit too large for it. But still, it found a way to lay down on it, tucking its head between Angela's thigh and her hand.

Angela pet her gently while watching the TV. "Your fur is so soft." She looked down at the wolf, who didn't move its head, just its tired eyes.

"What's your name anyway, a smart girl like you should have a name." She thought for a moment. "I've always wanted to have a cat named Pharah. You may not be a cat, but can I call you Pharah?" Angela smiled down at the wolf again.

The wolf nuzzled her head into Angela's hand, which began rubbing her ears. The wolf’s nose then pressed against her fingers. "Pharah it is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart by the amazing [madame-kiksters](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madame-kiksters) :D


	2. Chapter 2

There was the sound of shuffling cloth, the couch creaked as the weight shifted on top of it. Gasping, Angela covered the back of her neck with the palm of her hand, sore from being poorly positioned the whole night. She tried to remember how she fell asleep last night.  
  
There was something covering up half of the couch, so she had to curl herself into a ball - thus the sore neck. She could feel something warm and fluffy on the soles of her feet.  
  
Angela wiggled her feet a little to see if the strange feeling was still there.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Feeling freer, she fully stretched her body across the whole couch, the sound of joints popping filled her ears.  
  
More awake now, Angela wiggled her fingers and curled them into a fist, to get the blood pumping.  
  
Then, something touched her belly.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked out the blur, a gray wolf was rubbing its nose into Angela's belly, apparently trying to wake her.  
  
She panicked for a split second, before remembering everything that happened yesterday. A gentle hand was placed on the wolf's head and its tail started wagging happily.  
  
Yawning, Angela tried to form her first words of the day. "Mmmmph. Hi." She smiled at the wolf.  
  
"Good morning." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Too much light. She must have woken up late. "Or afternoon. What time is it?"  
  
She glanced at the large clock hanging on a wall nearby. 11:30 a.m.  
  
Alright. Not as late as I thought. "Pharah, wasn't it?" Angela looked at it with half lidded eyes. The wolf made happy howling noises.  
  
"Not so loud, bitte." She rested her elbows on her thigh and leaned on her hands. Pharah licked her foot. Angela looked at it. Her toe seemed to look much better.  
  
Standing up and taking a cautious step forward, she realized it barely hurt at all. She could walk without any problems. It just irritated her a little whenever she stepped on it, but it didn’t hurt.  
  
Showered, and in fresh clothes, Angela made her way into the kitchen. Pharah was laying on the living room floor, just chillin'.  
  
"So... I've been looking around online, trying to find your owner."  
  
Pharah lifted her head in concern.  
  
"Couldn't find anything."  
  
Pharah dropped her head back.  
  
Angela lifted on her toes to reach for a bowl. Pharah's eyes focused their attention on how her back curved, the tight lines of-  
  
"Also, I called my friend, Jesse. He is sort of an expert about wolves, so he should be able to help." Angela said after she got the bowl in her hands. Pharah put her head back down again.  
  
"He is coming in less than half an hour and you better be nice when he gets here!" Angela raised her voice a little, to get the Pharah's attention. "I don't want him to think you are some sort of dangerous beast. I think it's actually illegal to have a pet wolf here."  
  
Pharah made some unknown huff of agreement. She was watching Angela eat cereal. Angela noticed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, were you hungry?" Angela asked in her delicate tone.  
  
Pharah got up and excitedly howled at the direction of the fridge. Angela instantly dropped her spoon and quickly walked to the fridge to take out another piece of raw meet. Pharah gladly accepted it.  
  
"I still don't know to properly feed and take care of you. McCree should tell me if he isn't able to find out anything else about you."  
  
Some time passed and eventually there was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's him, remember what I said, be nice! Just sit here and wait." Angela gestured to the empty space in her living room. Pharah did as she was told.  
  
Angela exited the living room and went to open the door. She let Jesse in and they greeted each other.  
  
"Hey Jesse, nice to see you again."  
  
"You too, Angela. Is she here?"  
  
Angela pointed at the direction of the living room as Jesse hung his jacket. A few seconds later and they were next to the living room, a couple of meters in front of the gray wolf. Pharah was neatly sitting in the spot Angela left her in.  
  
McCree tilted his head. "You didn't tell me she was a gray wolf." They very slowly approached Pharah.  
  
"I... didn't think it mattered. What's so special about her being a gray wolf?" Angela asked as she made her way towards Pharah and crouched down next to her, petting her head gently.  
  
"There usually aren't many here. It's very rare to see a gray one." He noticed how friendly the wolf looked, nuzzling into Angela's touch. "Can I pet her?"  
  
Angela smiled and looked at Pharah before looking back at McCree. "Sure."  
  
Jesse very slowly approached the wolf. He didn't seem scared, just careful. If it was anyone else, they would probably just run as soon as they saw her. Pharah made sure not to move.  
  
He crouched down too, on the other side of Pharah and gently put his hand on the side of her big neck, running his hand up and down. "Hey, beautiful."  
  
Pharah enjoyed the attention until they both stood up again. Angela looked like she wanted some info.  
  
"Her fur is different for her species’." Jesse crossed his hands. "I wanna take her to my lab to examine her some more."  
  
Pharah instantly got up and took a few steps back while howling and shaking her head.  
  
"I don't think she wants to do that." Angela explained.  
  
Jesse looked confused. "Wait, she can understand... me?" Even he couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
Angela stood next to Pharah and crossed her arms. "Told you she’s really smart."  
  
Jesse held his chin in contemplation. "Can I at least do something here?"  
  
Angela wasn't sure herself. She glanced at Pharah. She made no reaction. "Sure, I guess." Still no reaction.  
  
Pharah laid on the make-shift examination table. Angela was petting and comforting her as Jesse did his thing. At one point, Pharah glanced at the vet with one eye and caught his eyes. He made an apologetic gesture and went back to his business.  
  
Some minutes passed and he took off his reading glasses. "Alright."  
  
Angela and Pharah sat up and waited for the results.  
  
Jesse paused for a second, contemplating his thoughts. "She is definitely a gray wolf. Of that I am certain. But. She is definitely not like your everyday gray wolf. Her fur is much softer. Her eyes are... different. Her behavior is just...", He made a gesture with his hands. "Mind blowing. She is incredibly intelligent, very passive and calm. Obedient or very well-trained... and she very much likes you."  
  
He paused again and leaned on his chair. "I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Angela squealed in excitement and hugged Pharah tightly, kissing the top of her head. "Hear that, your special." Her voice changed to baby talk.  
  
McCree chuckled. "Though it is illegal to keep her, I think you should at least let her stick around. You two go well together and having her anywhere else could be dangerous."  
  
Angela looked up to him, slightly concerned. But she felt at ease knowing that Pharah would be safe with her.  
  
"They are very difficult to take care of, but it shouldn't be a problem with this one." He stood up as he started listing everything. "Make sure she gets her daily exercise, which means a lot of running."  
  
He pointed at the back door. "This plain area between here and the forest should be good. Just make sure she doesn't go onto the street. If anyone asks, she is a dog, a very large Tamaskan. They look almost like wolves. Always have a large bowl of water ready. And there is a butcher shop where I get meat for the pack at my office, I'll text you the details about how much she needs and when to feed her."  
  
He pointed to her fridge. "You're gonna need to free some space in your fridge."  
  
He paused for a second, wondering if he missed anything. "There is a little bell you can install next to the door which she can ring if she needs to go potty. They're not that expe-"  
  
"She already knows how to open the door and go herself." Angela interrupted.  
  
"Wow, really?" Jesse said excitedly. "Well, I shouldn't even be surprised. Such a smart girl." He patted her on the head again. Pharah remained seated with her head up high, proud as ever.  
  
"Well, I'm heading out, it's been a pleasure, Pharah." He reached out his hand and Pharah reached out her paw, and they shook them. Angela busted out laughing.  
  
As Jesse stood near the door, putting his jacket on, Angela spoke. "I cannot thank you enough, Jesse."  
  
"Oh please. Just seeing her was reward enough." He made a dismissive hand gesture.  
  
"Maybe just a cup of coffee?" Angela offered as she motioned to the coffee maker.  
  
"Nah, I already had some just before you called." He opened the door to leave before closing it again. "I almost forgot."  
  
He searched for something inside his jacket pocket for a while and pulled out a small tranquilizer dart. His voice was now low. "If for some reason, her behavior suddenly changes, or she gets very aggressive, just poke her with this on her side and she'll be out for a couple of hours. Call me and I'll pick her up."  
  
Angela looked at the dart in his hand with disbelief. "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary."  
  
"I don't think so either, trust me, but just to be sure." He looked her dead in the eye. Angela took the dart and put it high onto one of the shelves. "Okay."  
  
"Thank you, again." Angela spoke softly.  
  
McCree opened the door and went out. "Say hi to Hanzo!" She shouted a little and he shouted back. "Will do!" Angela smiled and closed the door.  
  
The rest of the day was spent doing chores. Angela cleared a lot of space in her fridge to store food for Pharah. The whole house was generally cleaned.  
  
Angela watched from the porch as Pharah ran with lightning speed through the snow until she was exhausted. When she came back there was a huge bowl of water waiting.  
  
For the evening, Angela was curled on the couch reading a book while Pharah rested her nose on Angela's leg.  
  
It was getting late. Angela was yawning. She took Pharah into the bath again to wash her.  
  
Once she was fully dry Angela announced it was bedtime. "Where do you wanna sleep?" Angela asked and Pharah ran into Angela's room, tail wagging.  
  
A few seconds later, when Angela caught up with her, she spotted Pharah on the middle of the bed. Angela giggled. "Anywhere but the bed."  
  
Pharah, instead of getting off the bed as she was supposed to, crawled under the blankets. Angela giggled again.  
  
She sat on the edge and removed the blankets, revealing Pharah curled almost into a ball. "No." Angela said and laughed. Pharah only crawled closer and whined until she was snug next to Angela.  
  
Angela was admittedly defeated. "Fiiiiine. How can I resist you?" She pouted. Pharah nuzzled impossibly closer.  
  
Eventually Angela changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. The lights were turned off and Pharah nuzzled her again. Angela scratched lightly her neck until they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning. Peaceful as the last one, but way more comfortable. Angela stretched out her arms and legs, lightly groaning in the process.  
  
Something under the covers was creeping its way towards her. Then, a nose popped outside of the blankets. Angela smiled.  
  
She uncovered the covers and a wild wolf appeared. Angela smiled wider.  
  
Pharah crawled closer and closer until she was snug against her. Angela wrapped an arm around her, petting her idly.  
  
They laid in a comfortable silence like that for a few minutes, just cuddling.  
  
"What do you wanna do today?" Angela said, but Pharah made no reaction.  
  
"Maybe just some TV for now." She turned to grab the remote on the night stand. When she turned the TV on, it was on the news channel.  
  
"Fareeha Amari still missing..." The news reporter spoke but was rudely interrupted by Pharah. As she saw Fareeha's face on the TV, she started howling and whining loudly, she ran off the bed and started scratching the TV with her paws.  
  
"Whoa, what are you doing?!!" Angela almost yelled, but Pharah paid no attention. She ran out of the room quickly.  
  
Angela just sat there, dumbfounded. She sat on the edge of her bed and put some socks on. Right when she did that, Pharah came back, carrying her boots in her mouth. She dropped them in front of Angela and scrambled off again, whining and crying all the way.  
  
"Wait! Are we going somewhere?!" Angela shouted into the hall from her bed.  
  
A few seconds passed and Pharah came back with a medical kit in her mouth as Angela was searching through her closet.  
  
"Is someone hurt?" Angela spoke as she changed into one of her thicker shirts. Pharah howled and pawed the TV again.  
  
"The woman on the TV? You know her? Lemme get dressed quickly."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
As Angela got dressed in warm, thick clothing, Pharah stood at the door ready. Eventually they came out.  
  
Angela locked the door and quickly ran after Pharah. She was fast. "Slow down!" Angela had to yell every now and then. After about an hour of running and walking, they seemed to be approaching their destination. Pharah's ears perked up and she was sniffing the ground. Angela followed closely, medkit in hand if for some reason she needed to use it.  
  
Suddenly, Pharah stopped and howled loudly. Angela stood in place, nothing happened. Pharah howled again.  
  
A pretty distant voice could be heard shouting "HERE!" Pharah ran like a lightning bolt towards it.  
  
After a few seconds of running, as she was catching up, Angela could hear a woman's voice. It was heavily accented and she seemed to be saying things like "What the hell took you so long?" and "I've been stuck here for days!"  
Angela finally came to the place of the accident. The woman from the news was trapped in a gigantic hole, presumably dug out for trapping bears and other large animals. It was usually covered in a thin layer of branches so that the hole wasn't visible but anything heavier than 10kg could break through.  
  
Pharah was wagging her tail at the woman apologetically while the woman was in the middle of saying "You're lucky I had supplies or else I could hav-"  
  
"Miss!" Angela interrupted her by shouting from the top of the pit. Fareeha watched the beautiful angel for a moment before turning back to Pharah.  
  
"I understand now. I forgive you." Fareeha said and Pharah leaned down until the woman could put a comforting hand on the wolf's head. Poor Pharah was crying.  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" Angela shouted again. This time, Fareeha turned to her and shouted back.  
  
"I could really use a rope!" Fareeha shouted and Angela scrambled around her waist until she grabbed the rope she had strapped to herself before leaving. She raised it in her hand, letting Fareeha inspect it.  
  
"Looks good! See if you can tie it around a tree or something." Fareeha shouted.  
  
Angela got up and was out of vision. Fareeha turned back to Pharah.  
  
"She single?" She asked in a low, husky voice. Pharah confirmed it. Somehow.  
  
"Lesbian?" Fareeha asked, but before Pharah could even react, Angela was shouting again.  
  
"I got it! Here!" Fareeha could hear Angela say but couldn't see her. Seconds later, the other end of the rope landed next to Fareeha.  
  
"Thank you! I'm coming up." Fareeha said and grabbed the rope with both of her hands.  
  
Fareeha slowly leaned her legs on the walls of the pit and slowly started climbing out. When she was within arms’ reach, Angela reached out her hand and pulled Fareeha out. They both fell back down, sitting on the snow-covered grass.  
  
Fareeha was panting and Pharah was nudging her nose into her. Angela used the opportunity to really look at Fareeha. Sure, in the picture on the news she could see that Fareeha Amari was a pretty woman but up close she was even more beautiful. A blush creeped its way onto Angela's cheeks as she was noticed staring.  
  
"Thank you again, for everything." Fareeha said, not wanting her rescuer to feel embarrassed.  
  
"Don't thank me, she was the one who led me here. Are you alright? How long have you been trapped there?" Angela asked, her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Three days, but I had enough supplies for another day, also I had a med kit and these clothes were thick so temperature wasn't a big problem." Fareeha nonchalantly said as she gave Angela a sideways glance. "I'm Fareeha, by the way. Fareeha Amari." She reached out her hand towards Angela.  
  
Angela took it and replied. "Angela Ziegler."  
  
"Is she yours?" Angela pointed to the happy wolf.  
  
"Yes, she is." Fareeha petted her. "What were the two of you up to?"  
  
"She actually saved me from a couple of other black wolves when I injured my leg. She’s been following me everywhere."  
  
Fareeha held her chin in contemplation. "I wanna know more about this. Perhaps over dinner one day?"  
  


_1 year later_

Angela relaxed herself into Fareeha's touch as she played with her hair on their bed. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me." Fareeha whispered into Angela's ear before leaning over and stealing a quick kiss.

Angela giggled. "I was about to say the same, but then I remembered, meeting Pharah was the best thing that happened to me actually. She did lead me to you AND saved my life." And just like that, out of nowhere, Pharah leaped onto the bed and started licking Angela all over.

Angela squinted her eyes shut and tried to push her away as she giggled and squirmed. "No staaaahp!"

"Oh, my girls." Fareeha smiled as Angela calmed down and continued playing with Pharah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had read and supported this fic so far :)
> 
> Tehnically, this IS the end of the fic, BUT I am always down to write another chapter or two if it gets enough feedback.
> 
> So yea... I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it :D
> 
> If anyone wants me to write a specific chapter in this AU, just let me know in the comments, I would be more than happy to do it.
> 
> Again, thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to [Madame_Kiksters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters) for helping with spelling errors and grammar!


End file.
